Simon Phung's Emboar
Simon Phung's Emboar, also known as '''AK-47 '''is an Emboar who was used by Simon Phung. Gameplay Simon Phung doted on the Pokémon, liking it to his own ability. It was the first Pokémon he encountered and it was a starter Pokémon to begin with, and this Pokémon was relatively important to him indeed, until Simon Phung became older. He encountered the Pokemon in 2015, and back then, Simon Phung was considered a young child, along with his parents and his brother, Kenny Phung, and while Kenny Phung succeeded his brother Simon in terms of Pokemon, he was also responsible for taking care of the Pokemon, until he became older. Now the Pokemon is residing in Sergey Ivanov's Laboratory. This was most likely the case with Simon Phung himself, since he was not responsible at the time, losing game cartridges, which his brother, Kenny strongly detested. Simon Phung decided to move away from Pokemon once he became older and this was actually the 1st Pokemon he actually encountered, along with evidence of proper use, such as learning how to do moves, or doing anything else really, and this was most importantly where Simon Phung decided to transfer the Emboar to Sergey Ivanov in 2017. It was the very first Pokemon Simon Phung single-handedly owned, with subsequent Pokemon usage being special to him and other people. 3DS Simon Phung initially had a Nintendo DS, but he apparently broke it, but then he bought a DSi, and that was broken as well, but when he got a 3DS himself, he decided to play Pokemon with the Pokemon Black and White game, eventually buying successor games. Simon Phung purposely deleted his Pokemon Black and White save, and it was lost forever, and this was where Kenny Phung decided to intervene and Kenny Phung decided to re-do the entire game which Simon Phung had previously deleted himself. The Pokemon was given to Simon Phung as a Tepig, but it evolved twice, to almost become level 90 until Simon Phung had deleted his Pokemon Black and White save file. Retirement Simon Phung eventually retired from playing Pokemon entirely, saying that it was starting to become boring, so he decided to advance forwards and move on towards other games. Simon Phung is also a veteran ROBLOX player, joining ROBLOX in August 11th, 2010 at the age of 7, although from 2012, until the DMCA Takedown in August of 2018, Pokemon games were abundant in the ROBLOX platform, and Simon Phung ended up retiring from Pokemon all together in 2016, although fan art is still being created by Simon Phung. The fan art made by Simon Phung were actually screenshots, made in ROBLOX Studio, but it did spark some controversy over Simon Phung's ROBLOX career, and this was most importantly the case within other ROBLOX players. Trivia * Simon Phung was 12 when he encountered the Pokémon ** Simon Phung was 12 in 2015, today, he's 15 years old. ** Simon Phung was irresponsible at the time, while other people criticized him. ** Simon Phung used to be pretty rude back in 2015, although as he advanced throughout his school career, he became a lot nicer. * This Emboar was named after the AK-47 Assault Rifle because Simon Phung thought that the name was unique. Category:Pokémon in Fan Fiction